Duroy (Province)
Duroy is a fictitious province in the World of Thera setting. Duroy is located along the northwest border of Calpurnen, sharing a border with the nation of Tsartori. Much of the southern part of the province buttresses against Sorrow Lake. Duroy is also wedged between the provinces of Avoin and Weissel. The capital city of Duroy is Vidaliya, though the largest and most influential city is the merchant city Joppah. Important merchantile resources from Duroy include farming, lumber, and medicinal plants. Shipping is a vital industry within Duroy. Important Locations in Duroy Province: Vidaliya: The capital city of Duroy, Vidaliya is a vital link of transit and commerce between the Great Duroy Wilds and the more civilized parts of Calpurnen. Rekssen: A small village formed around the spring that fuels the Rekssen River. Rekssen is the birthplace and hometown of Valeni Mal'Otor. Joppah: The largest and most populous city in Duroy, it is important commercial gateway between Duroy and the other Provinces that border Sorrow Lake. It has a large temple dedicated to Pallas. Bota Mejor: A small village on the coast of Lake Sorrow, it is the birthplace of Saint Roark and has an ancient temple dedicated to Pallas. It is believed to be home of a relic called the True Eye. Macre: A tiny village roughly a day's journey from Tierney. Davish prophesied the group would help a mother missing her son there. Tierney: A port town on the southern tip of Duroy. Primarily serves as a trade point between the province and Weisselgrad. Great Duroy Wilds: A massive, mostly untamed forest that forms the northwest border of the province. Provides important lumber for Duroy and the neighboring provinces, and forms a natural buffer between Calpurnen and Tsartori. The Sunken Rock settlement is located in the Great Duroy Wilds. Sunken Rock: A settlement within the Great Duroy Wilds that took Gruda in and trained her in the Order of the Green. Notable Persons from Duroy: Valeni Mal'Otor - Priestex of Ixtab, secretly Drow, born and raised in Rekssen. Myrtis Gruda - Half-Orc Fey Knight from the Sunken Rock settlement in the Great Duroy Wilds. Maura Urog Ceiselyn - High Judge of Vidaliya, High Priestess of the Church of Pallas. A tall, flawlessly beautiful human woman with porcelain skin and pale blue eyes. Janes - Low Elven Monk and Leader of the Brotherhood of the Living Saint. His skin is described as "the color of hazelnuts", and he clips his silver hair short. Cival - Acolyte of Lycaon, allegedly the owner of Cival's Cooper Shoppe in the Mercantile District of Joppah. Killed by Kaylin. May or may not actually be named Cival, and possibly has a wife and child. Artir - Farmer and husband of Prinn. Worshipper of Entarosh. Provided a night's hospitality to the group. Prinn - Farmer and wife of Artir. Worshippers of Entarosh. Provided a night's hospitality to the group. Puzzo - Wild Elf, owner/bartender of The Angry Elf Inn in Joppah. Gave the Sword of Roses to Gruda. Dark-skinned and muscular, he has silvery-green tattoos along his face and arms that mark him as a warrior. Fident - Low Elven Priest of Pallas in the Temple of Joppah. Brother of Fomar. A past injury left his right ear clipped of its point. His dead body was recently discovered in the hidden temple devoted to Lycaon under The Giving Heart Tavern. Fomar - Low Elven Priest of Pallas in the Temple of Joppah. Brother of Fident. Umar - Dwarven owner/armorer in the Mercantile District of Joppah. She clearly has a crush on Gruda. Folger - Owner/armorer of Folger's Leatherworks. Rukes - Black dragon born landlord in the Mercantile District of Joppah. Operates the Foundry. Lomis - Sheriff and high priest of Pallas in Bota Mejor. Offers the Five hospitality when they visit. Tion - Priest of Pallas and assistant to Lomis in Bota Mejor. Rhysa - Thirteen-year-old girl from Bota Mejor who claims that her younger system Amrin has been abducted.